


Beneath Dinas Emrys

by ladysockalot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysockalot/pseuds/ladysockalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that the great wizard Merlin hid treasure in a cave beneath Dinas Emrys and that a golden haired youth with blue eyes would one day reveal it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath Dinas Emrys

There were some things that Arthur Pendragon would always regret being talked into. At the present moment he was thinking that clambering about the Welsh countryside would make that list. He wasn't sure why Morgana had dragged him along on her research trip, apart from the the fact this was Morgana who lived to make his life awkward and difficult. She was the one studying the influence of the Romans in Northern Wales from the second to fourth centuries AD. As far as Arthur was concerned one Roman ruin looked much like another; like rocks.

Arthur's interest lay elsewhere, more toward myth and legend. Of course Morgana had reminded him Dinas Emrys was rather important to the legend of Merlin, and that was in his area of study, so really he couldn't have come up with a counter argument. He had wanted to visit the site for years but he had imagined a sunny day, not one with grey clouds and constant drizzle, and being able to contemplate the landscape and take his time. Which of course he wasn't doing.

It had been no surprise to Arthur that Gwen and her boyfriend Lancelot and come along too. Morgana's room-mate might have been studying midwifery but she showed a surprising amount of interest in Morgana's dissertation. It could have been just because she was a good friend but Gwen even helped out with Morgana's research. Lancelot simply came along wherever Gwen went. Plus he was a physiotherapist and Arthur had a feeling he would need Lancelot's expertise after the walking and climbing they'd done so far.

His muscles ached and, what was worse, was Morgana didn't seem to be feeling the discomfort as she excitedly pointed to various earthworks and ruins and reeled off their historical context. Okay, so perhaps Arthur was a little bit excited to be in a place so firmly connected with Merlin it even bore his name, but it was cold and damp, and Arthur was pretty sure they wouldn't be stumbling across anything interesting like dragons, or lost treasure.

The warden who looked after the site had warned them to be careful. He had been very helpful suggesting areas where they should go, and what parts would interest them. Morgana had, of course, flirted shamelessly with him and Arthur suspected that was why he'd given them information that a casual tourist wouldn't have found out.

Arthur was wondering about going back to the warm car and leaving his friends to risk their ankles on the slippery rocks and grass, when he heard Morgana yell from her position a little way in front.

“Look, there's a cave!”

“A cave, Morgana? In North Wales? Who would have thought?” Arthur replied, rolling his eyes.

“Are you sure it's a cave?” Gwen asked. “I mean I'm sure it is but it looks like a mound of earth is blocking it.”

That got Arthur's attention. Of course it was probably all silly superstition but a blocked cave under Dinas Emrys? His heart beat a little harder. He looked ahead and saw the outline of a cave on the side of the hill. They were about halfway up the slope and the trees and mound partially obscured it but there was no doubt there was a cave there, or should be. It was like seeing something half formed in a painting.

“Come on, Arthur, what do you think?” Morgana was smiling at him.

“It's a cave,” Arthur replied, not able to come back with any kind of witty response.

He walked toward it slowly, as if somehow drawn to it. In his mind he could see the cave forming, almost separately to what he was seeing. He knew there was a cave there, knew he had to step into it. Logically he knew there was a mound of earth there, that the cave was blocked but that didn't seem to matter.

“Arthur?” Morgana's voice was distant. She sounded worried. But why should she be worried?

Arthur felt no fear even as he felt the ground tremble a little under his feet.

“Maybe we should leave,” said Lancelot. Again Arthur could barely hear him.

“No,” he said firmly. A few more steps, that was all he needed. A few more steps and he would be in the cave. He would be inside.

“Dinas Emrys,” came a voice, almost on the breeze. A voice he recognised from a time long ago.

He stepped onto the threshold, the point where the mound touched the tips of his toes. Arthur thought there was a glow now emanating from the earth all around. The ground was trembling again. He could hear the panicked cries of his friends but nothing would move him from the spot he stood in. He was meant for this.

A bell rang out, loud with a noise like thunder. It reminded Arthur of a bell ringing a long time ago. 'The King is dead, long live the king' it had rung out over and over. The bell kept ringing and the earth was moving beneath his feet. Arthur should have been scared, should have been running for his life, but he he had no desire to do so at all.

Before his eyes the mound crumbled. The earth simply fell away to reveal a cave blocked with stone. Arthur stepped forward, the soil parting for him, the bell ringing out again. Then the stones crumbled too, as if age had suddenly overtaken them. They left in their place a cave entrance. A cave entrance carved with strange markings that beckoned Arthur inside.

He could see the cave itself was dark but he could see a golden light, a golden light tinged with blue. He didn't even look back at his friends but walked forward to follow it. Their cries of 'Arthur' went unheeded because he could hear another voice calling him from inside the cave. He couldn't make out the words but he felt as if he knew them. Compelled by this he followed the light deeper into the cave.

The cave had some sort of a passageway which Arthur followed, guided by the light that lingered in the the periphery of his sight. He ran a hand along the wall, feeling the rough rock and feeling something here connect with him. Yes it was as if he remembered something here. It was a vague memory, clouded in fog, but it was there. Eventually the passageway opened out into a large chamber bathed in gold. Arthur almost had to shield his eyes from the brightness.

When he got used to the bright light he looked around and took in his surroundings. All around him, around the cave, were piles of gold. A huge cauldron, overflowing with coins and chains of gold, stood in the centre. It appeared the legends had been true, there was treasure buried under Dinas Emrys. For a moment he was so caught up at the wealth in front of him he didn't notice the figure of a man approaching him. Now he could also see armour piled up in a corner, and swords and shields. Shields bearing the crest of a golden dragon. Tapestries hung from the walls, telling of deeds long passed.

“Hello, Arthur.”

Arthur was startled to see the man standing in front of him. He looked Arthur's age and he had black hair, blue eyes and unmissable ears. He looked very familiar. Arthur's mouth opened to speak the man's name but no sound would come out. A voice in the back of his mind spoke the name 'Emrys'.

“Here, drink this,” the man said, pressing a golden goblet into Arthur's hand.

Arthur took it and raised it to his lips. It didn't seem as if the goblet contained anything more harmful than water and his throat did feel suddenly dry. His heart was pounding and his palms sweaty, he could feel the cool metal of the goblet with his fingers. Without any hesitation he drank the liquid in the goblet in one. It tasted sweet, oh so sweet and delicious, like liquid magic. Before he had even finished swallowing his head began to swim and he felt his knees give way.

The man was holding him, supporting him, lowering him to the ground. His vision blurred and he closed his eyes. As his breathing evened out he realised who it was who had Arthur in his grip; Merlin. Merlin, Merlin, Merlin. The name danced in his mind as memories flooded back. He remembered Merlin, he remembered Camelot and he remembered who he was; Arthur Pendragon Once and Future King.

One the initial rush of memory was over he opened his eyes to find Merlin grinning at him, just as he had done all those years ago.

“Merlin!”

“You finally remembered then?” Merlin replied, helping Arthur stand up.

“Yes, I remembered. No thanks to you!” Arthur rubbed his head which was still aching slightly.

“Hey, I've been waiting centuries for you to find me,” Merlin said. “I didn't think you were ever going to. Do you know how many treasure hunters I've had to scare away while I've been waiting for you?”

“You could have found me!” Arthur replied, trying not to reveal his sheer joy at being with Merlin again. “They have telephones now, even you could use them.”

“I couldn't leave here. Imprisoned in a rocky tomb, well a cave, remember?” Merlin looked the same as Arthur remembered him, and yet different. There were centuries of wisdom and knowledge in those eyes. Time had passed for Merlin and yet it hadn't.

“You could have used your magic to escape.”

“I couldn't. I was bound here until you returned,” the tone of Merlin's voice changed he became quieter, more serious. “Only you could break the spell that keeps me here, Arthur.”

Merlin was close, so close. It wasn't hard to reach out and touch his cheek. It was just as familiar, just as right, as Arthur remembered. “Merlin,” he whispered.

There wasn't any effort needed then to kiss Merlin, to taste him. He tasted as sweet as the water Arthur had drunk earlier, if not more so. He tangled his hand through Merlin's hair, short as it was, and felt Merlin's arms come around him in return. He could feel a warmth he'd not felt for a long time and put it down to Merlin, or just magic.

“Sorry, I kept you waiting,” Arthur said, taking Merlin's hand.

“Well that's what princes do isn't it?” Merlin replied, a twinkle in his eye.

Arthur gave him a playful shoulder bump. “Only when our manservants aren't there to help us get ready.”

“I bet it's been hard dressing yourself all these years.”

“I did have a nanny,” Arthur replied. “And I am royalty you know, I can dress myself.”

Merlin grinned. “I would have liked to have seen that.”

“Maybe you'll get the chance when we get out of here.”

Merlin looked anxious.

“You're not scared?” Arthur asked. Merlin was one of the most fearless people he knew. Even when he was nervous.

Merlin was trying not to bite his lip. “No! I've spent so long in here I'm not sure...”

Arthur silenced him with a kiss. “You'll be as clumsy and inept in this century as you were in Camelot.”

“Thanks,” Merlin half-heartedly grumbled.

“You'll enjoy it,” Arthur said. “Don't make me turn it into an order.”

“As if I ever listened to you!” Merlin snorted. That was the old Merlin.

“You may have a point there. I could always issue a royal decree.”

“Not yet,” Merlin said, letting go of Arthur's hand. He wandered over to something in the corner and picked something up. Arthur couldn't see what it was until Merlin turned around and walked back to him. In his hands he held the crown of the king of Camelot. It was a crown that Arthur had had specially commissioned when he'd taken the throne, not wanting to bear the weight of his father's and wishing to forge something new.

It had been Merlin who had wrought the crown from gold; gold he had made from lead, a reminder of the service of a king to his people. That the king should never forget that noblity was no different from the common people. It had been a gesture Arthur had highly appreciated. It had also been Merlin's first magical act as court sorcerer and had proven to the kingdom that magic was once more to be welcomed as a tool and ally.

“Kneel,” Merlin commanded.

There was a different air about Merlin now, the same air he'd taken on when helping fell an army, the same air when he conjured a storm, or when he'd spoken of the future. The voice Merlin spoke with now was the voice of the most powerful sorcerer the world had seen; ageless and full of wisdom.

Arthur did as Merlin asked and knelt before him. There was only one person fit to crown him, only one person who had the power to do so, and that person was before him now. Arthur might have born to be king but it was Merlin who made him so. No mere mortal man was capable of crowning the once and future king, only Merlin was.

“I crown thee Arthur Pendragon Once and Future king of all Albion. Do you swear to protect this kingdom and all it's people. To uphold the laws, protect the weak and rule wisely and justly?”

Merlin had spoken those words when he had crowned Arthur the first time. Then, as now, Arthur's reply was instant and heartfelt. “I do.”

He could feel the weight of the crown as it was placed on his head. He could feel the magic thrumming through the moment connecting the Camelot of the past with the present. He could feel the connection that burned between himself and Merlin and the ever beckoning call of destiny.

“Rise,” Merlin said and Arthur stood up to meet the eyes of the man who was always his other half.

Then he blinked and once before him stood Merlin; his inept manservant, his trusted friend, court sorcerer and lover. He took his hands.

“Thank you.”

There was no need to take the crown off. It simply vanished. Arthur could feel a light touch sometimes, as if it was still there, and no doubt Merlin could still it, but the rest of the world it wasn't there. Arthur was king, lack of a crown could not prove otherwise.

“I suppose it's time for us to leave,” Merlin said, eyeing the passageway.

Arthur could tell there was reluctance on merlin's voice. “Are you sure?”

“I know it's hard to understand, Arthur, with me being an all powerful sorcerer, but I don't know everything.”

“I understand completely, Merlin. In all your years at Camelot you never did find a way to keep moths out of my clothing.”

Merlin laughed and Arthur joined in. “I should mention that in my dissertation,” he said.

“Well, at least I know how much you like me,” Merlin replied. “I mean thousands of words on the great Merlin. I didn't know you cared that much Arthur.”

“Well, someone had to tell the truth,” Arthur smiled. “Like the fact that the world's most famous wizard sometimes tripped up over his own feet.”

“Oi!”

“I knew you even then,” Arthur whispered, leaning forward and touching his forehead to Merlin's. “I knew I had to find you.”

“You found me.”

“Even if it was Morgana's idea to come here...” Arthur paused, pulling back and looking back at the passageway. “I left them outside! Morgana, Gwen, Lancelot.”

Merlin was smiling happily. “They're all here?”

“Yes! They've probably gone to get mountain rescue or something.”

“Arthur, time passes differently here. To them you've only just walked into the cave.” Merlin's eyes were open and warm.

“You did that?”

Merlin looked proud, like the first time he'd helped Arthur into his armour correctly. “I couldn't escape but I could make things easier when you did find me. I've even worked out a spell to get this gold out of here so you can use it.”

Arthur looked around at the piles of material goods surrounding him. “All of it?”

“And the rest,” Merlin grinned. “It's always been here for you, Arthur.”

“Well, we should go and tell everyone the good news then,” he said, squeezing Merlin's hand.

They needed no torch to light the way as Merlin conjured a blue ball of light to guide themand Arthur remembered the first time he'd seen that. Even then he'd recognised something about it. The cave felt different now, as if he could feel the memories of hundreds of years locked within the walls. It had been Merlin's prison for so long it felt as if he himself had spent time in it; waiting.

They walked out into bright sunlight, blinking slightly, the grey clouds Arthur recalled from before having disappeared. In front of them Morgana, Gwen and Lancelot looked shocked.

“Arthur? Are you all right?” Morgana asked.

“I'm fine. Better than fine,” he said. “Look who I found lurking in the cave.” He put his arm around Merlin's shoulders, as if he was showing him off.

There was a moment before recognition dawned on their faces. Now that Arthur had remembered their memories too could return.

“Merlin?” Gwen spoke first.

Merlin blushed and nodded.

“Merlin,” Morgana smiled.

“Good to see you again,” Lancelot added.

Arthur walked with Merlin to where their friends stood waiting. Gwen hugged him and Morgana smiled. Lancelot patted him on the back and Merlin looked to Arthur for support. It would all be overwhelming to him.

“Welcome home,” Arthur said. This time he was not going to lose Merlin again.

It is said that the great wizard Merlin buried treasure beneath the fort of Dinas Emrys, in a cave that he magically blocked up. And it was told that when a youth with golden hair and blue eyes neared the spot a bell would ring out, and the barrier would crumble when he set a foot on it. What the legends do not say is that the great Merlin himself was part of the treasure and that the youth who would free him would be named Arthur. For there were some secrets that even Dinas Emrys kept, until finally they were revealed by destiny and fate but most of all, love.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a real Dinas Emrys in Wales (near Beddgelert, Gwynedd, north Wales if you want to be precise). The name Dinas Emrys means 'Fortress of Ambrosius', Ambrosius being one of the names associated with Merlin by Geoffrey of Monmouth who is the first to mention Merlin in legend and has him at Dinas Emrys. The myth mentioned in the story is a genuine myth associated with Dinas Emrys.
> 
> I also used another Merlin myth from his 'native' Carmarthen which states that Merlin was imprisoned in a cave beneath 'Merlin's Hill' (Bryn Myrddin), a local landmark not far from Carmarthen, by Vivian.


End file.
